His Pride
by the flying sparks
Summary: Arthur Kirkland adalah orang yang bangga akan dirinya. Pragmatis. Materialistis. Tak ada yang ia sesali dalam hidupnya. Namun kini, seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan kebangaan dan cinta sebesar rasa bangga dan cinta yang kini dan selamanya, ia rasakan terhadap keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya - Oneshot fluff - UKXfem!Nesia - Thank you :3


Ingin nyoba bikin fic fluff dengan genre family. Oh well, happy reading

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Standard warning applied

Rating: K+ untuk quick kissing

* * *

Arthur Kirkland adalah pribadi yang sangat membanggakan dirinya sendiri, dan semua hal yang terkait dengan dirinya.

Sebagai keturunan dari bangsawan Inggris Raya, ia sangat mengagungkan para leluhur dan kerabatnya. Ia senantiasa menjaga baik tradisi baik dari tradisi keluarga ataupun tradisi nasional. Darah seorang British tampak jelas tak hanya dari caranya bertutur, berpikir, namun yang jelas adalah dari caranya bersikap. Ia senantiasa mengklaim dirinya sebagai seorang _gentleman_—sebuah predikat sebagai bentuk apresiasinya terhadap diri sendiri—bentuk kebanggaan akan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah tampil gugup jika ia sudah yakin akan hal tertentu. Ia tak pernah ragu untuk menyuarakan pikiran. Ia bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik, dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat—sekalipun ia akui, jika ia sedang marah atau penat, semua sikap tenang dan _gentleman_nya menguap tergantikan oleh sikap yang disebut teman-temannya sebagai 'tsundere' atau hal semacam itu.

Dengan semua itu, tak heran jika Arthur Kirkland terkenal sebagai seorang yang pragmatis. Kebanggaannya yang besar akan diri sendiri, akan apa yang dimiliki dan diraihnya, menjadikannya umum dipandang sebagai pribadi yang cinta akan materi.

Bukannya salah juga, karena selama ini, ia memang melihat semuanya dari sisi pandang material, duniawi, dan untung-rugi.

Ia bangga akan dirinya yang dahulu, selalu menjadi murid terpandai dan kebanggaan para guru dan teman di sekolah dan kampus. Ia puas akan dirinya yang beberapa kali pernah menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, ketua OSIS, bahkan ketua perserikatan mahasiswa di kampusnya. Ia juga bangga akan dirinya yang pada usia 24 tahun, sudah mampu bergabung dalam tim Kedutaan Besar Inggris Raya—sebuah cita-cita yang telah ia capai dalam usia yang cukup muda. Ia juga sangat bangga akan prestasi-prestasi yang ia raih, dan capaian-capaian material yang ia miliki. Dan ia bangga saat 2 tahun kemudian, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis di negara tempat dimana Kedutaannya berada, dan 1 tahun kemudian, mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan.

Ia bangga akan pernikahannya, istrinya, dan cintanya.

Tapi, ada kebanggaan yang lebih besar dari itu…

Membayangkan semua itu, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menjadikan satu lengannya yang ia tekuk, sebagai bantal kepalanya. Kedua _emerald_nya yang sehijau rumput di musim semi, tampak mengamati sebentuk wajah yang berada di dekatnya—di dekat kepalanya.

Betapa ia mencintai wanita itu. Satu-satunya wanita yang benar-benar mampu menguasai hatinya. Membuatnya lemah, namun di saat yang sama menegarkan dan mengkokohkan diri dan hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang membuat Arthur berpikir bahwa tak akan ada esok hari tanpa kehadiran wanita itu di sampingnya, di hidupnya.

Kirana Kusnapaharani—yang sejak 11 bulan yang lalu bernama Kirana Kirkland.

Tanpa sadar jemari di tangan kanan itu bergerak, untuk kemudian menyibak pelan dan lembut helai-helai hitam yang sedikit menutupi wajah istrinya yang tampak tertidur lelap. Betapa ia begitu cantik. Begitu lembut. Dan semua itu tampak sempurna saat ia sedang terlelap seperti ini. Damai. Tenang.

Betapa Kirana mampu menjadikan Arthur seolah bagaikan remaja usia belasan tahun dengan cinta pertamanya—merasakan jatuh cinta yang demikian kuat dan dalam, tak peduli sekalipun sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama.

Pemikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu terhenti ketika terdengar suara bising secara tiba-tiba. Suasana yang sepi karena hari juga sudah larut—karenanya, semua pelayan rumahnya pastinya sudah tertidur lelap—menjadikan suara bising itu terdengar begitu jelas dan memekakkan.

Namun, Arthur sama sekali tidak merasa kesal ataupun terganggu.

Istrinya tampak sedikit demi sedikit, terjaga dari alam mimpinya. Menggeliat pelan dan sedikit menguap, ia berkata dengan suara serak karena tidur, "Arthur—"

"Sssshhh," Arthur mengelus pelan puncak kepala Kirana, setelah pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya yang sebelumnya terbaring, "Tidurlah. Biar aku yang bangun dan mengurusnya."

"Tetapi… kau belum tidur?" tanya Kirana heran memandang suaminya.

Arthur tersenyum, "Sudah. Tetapi kau pasti masih capek, 'kan?" dengan lembut, ia rapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh istrinya, "Tidurlah lagi. Selama ini kau yang selalu terjaga saat malam dan mengurusnya. Sekarang, giliranku, oke?"

Meski tampak tidak mengerti, namun sepertinya Kirana menyerah untuk memahami. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas, sebelum kembali terlelap setelah sebelumnya Arthur menunduk dan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya.

Arthur turun dari ranjang dan berjalan sedikit cepat keluar dari kamarnya dan istrinya. Setelah menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di tujuan karena tujuannya pun, adalah kamar yang terletak persis di sebelah kamarnya.

Kamar yang menjadi sumber suara bising yang sampai sekarang, masih terdengar nyaring.

Dengan perlahan namun cukup cekatan, pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar dan segera kembali menutupnya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke satu arah di kamar itu. Kedua kakinya terasa dingin karena ia tidak sempat memakai sendal kamarnya akibat terburu-buru untuk datang kemari.

Untuk datang menuju ke satu ranjang kecil—sangat kecil, tempat di mana hal terindah dalam hidupnya, semula terbaring pulas.

Dan siapapun selain Kirana, pasti tidak akan pernah melihat Arthur Kirkland tersenyum selebar itu, seperti yang tengah ia tampakkan kini.

Ia tatap makhluk mungil yang berada dalam box kecil itu. Makhluk mungil dengan kedua mata _emerald_nya yang berair dan basah, sebagai akibat dari tangisan kerasnya di malam buta ini. Mulut kecil dan tipis yang bergetar oleh tangis. Helai rambut hitam kelam yang selalu mengingatkan Arthur pada helai rambut istrinya yang begitu ia kagumi. Dua pipi _chubby_ yang tampak putih dan memerah oleh tangisan kerasnya. Dua tangan kecil yang terpakaikan sarung tangan, yang kini menggapai-gapai ke udara seolah meminta perlindungan dari sang Ayah. Dua kaki yang menendang-nendang udara, seolah ingin meminta perhatian saat itu juga.

Ya. Makhluk mungil itu adalah anaknya. Putranya. Darahnya. Hatinya. Cintanya.

Hidupnya.

Sebuah anugrah Tuhan yang ia dan istrinya dapatkan belum lebih dari 3 minggu lamanya.

"Sssshhhh….," desis Arthur lirih dan menenangkan, sembari dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati, ia mengangkat buah hatinya tersebut untuk berada dalam gendongan kedua lengannya.

Betapa ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana kedua lengannya menjadi pertumpuan seluruh tubuh dari malaikat kecilnya itu. Membagikan kehangatan padanya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung bayinya, dan mengayun-ayunkannya kecil untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Tak apa-apa… Tak apa-apa," bisik Arthur sembari tersenyum kepada sang buah hati di gendongan kedua lengannya, "Ayah ada di sini, oke? Semua akan baik-baik saja… Sssshhh… _My dear little sweetheart_…"

Dan tentunya, ia suka sekali membisikkan dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenangan itu. Berucap kalimat-kalimat _non-sense _hanya kepada darah dagingnya.

"Aww… jangan menangis, oke?" kembali, ia tepuk-tepuk pelan punggung putranya tersebut, "Kita tidak ingin Ibu terbangun, 'kan? Ibu cukup lelah dan sebagai putra yang Ayah dan Ibu banggakan, kau tidak boleh nangis, oke? _You're going to be a strong and great boy_…"

Bahkan ia suka mendengar dirinya yang berceloteh panjang lebar seorang diri seperti itu. Dan Arthur pikir, ia tidak akan merasa lelah dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara dengan putranya, sekalipun putranya belum mampu sama sekali merespon ucapannya.

Cukup lama semua berlangsung hanya demikian saja. Ia yang berdiri dan menggendong putranya. Menimang-nimangnya sembari berjalan-jalan kecil di sekitar ruangan itu. Berbicara _non-sense _untuk menenangkan putranya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya. Dan sebagainya. Sebagainya.

Hingga Arthur sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di kamar itu nyaris selama 20 menit lamanya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Tidak merasa mengantuk. Bahkan ia juga tidak menyadari jika putranya kini sudah kembali terlelap. Menyembunyikan indahnya kilau _emerald_nya di balik kedua kelopak matanya sembari sebelah tangannya menggenggam kecil dan lemah kain bagian dada dari piyama tidur Ayahnya.

Arthur hanya menunduk menatap wajah terlelap malaikat kecilnya, sebelum sebuah senyum kembali terkembang di bibirnya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat putranya yang masih ada dalam gendongannya untuk mendekat ke arah wajahnya.

Dan dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati agar putranya tidak kembali terbangun, ia mengecup pelan dahi dan hidung mungil tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, selain pada hari pernikahannya, Arthur Kirkland tidak pernah merasa hidupnya sesempurna seperti saat ini.

"Apa jadinya jika orang lain tahu Arthur Kirkland yang biasa memasang wajah masam, suka tersenyum layaknya orang idiot seperti ini?"

Mendengar suara itu, Arthur menoleh dan segera mendapati Kirana telah berdiri di dekat pintu kamar putra mereka. Berdiri menatap Arthur dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Ah, Sayang," gumam Arthur, sedikit merasa kikuk saat Kirana memergokinya seperti ini, "Kau terbangun lagi?"

Kirana mengangguk, lantas berjalan mendekat, "Siapa yang bisa tidur? Tangisan Danny baru berhenti 2 menit yang lalu."

Kembali, Arthur hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, "Aku baru 2 kali mencoba tugas ini… jadi…"

"Tak apa. Lagipula, kau kelihatan sangat keren saat menggendong Danny dan berbicara _nonsense _seperti tadi," Kirana tersenyum lebar.

Mendapat pujian seperti itu, Arthur bisa merasakan wajahnya seketika memanas dan ia yakin, rona merah di wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas sekarang.

Mengalihkan rasa kikuknya, pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan menuju box kecil di tengah ruangan minimalis itu. Sekali lagi ia cium kening dan hidung putranya, sebelum dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia membaringkan kembali Danny ke ranjang mungil dan empuknya.

"Dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk kembali tertidur," Arthur menoleh ke arah Kirana dan memberi istrinya itu pandangan prihatin, "Aku membayangkan kau yang selama ini, setiap hari, selalu terjaga setengah hingga satu jam di malam buta. Sendirian," pemuda itu menghela napas, "Maafkan aku."

Kirana hanya tersenyum ragu dan menatap heran, "Untuk apa? Sudah tugasku juga, 'kan? Lagipula, asyik juga 'kan menghabiskan beberapa waktu di malam hari dengan putra kita?"

"Tapi, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kita bisa setiap saat meminta jasa _baby sitter_..," Arthur kembali berucap saat dilihatnya Kirana membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Maksudku, aku tidak bisa senantiasa membantumu. Kebetulan sekarang aku sedang minta jatah cuti, tapi jika aku kembali bekerja di Kedutaan—"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," potong Kirana pelan dan yakin. Tangan kanannya bergerak dan mengelus pelan helai pirang suaminya, "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Di rumahku, aku sering mengurus keponakanku. Lagipula, aku sebisa mungkin ingin agar anakku dirawat oleh diriku sendiri agar jalinan batin di antara kami bisa lebih dekat."

Sejenak, Arthur tampak ingin membantah argumen Kirana. Namun sepertinya ia urungkan ketika kembali bibirnya tersenyum kecil, lantas menarik tubuh kecil istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian berdua dalam hidupku," ujarnya mengecup singkat pangkal kening istrinya, lantas melirik putranya yang masih terlelap di box kecil di sampingnya, "Seandainya aku diberi pilihan untuk hidup kembali, aku ingin agar takdirku tetap sama dan mempertemukanku dengan kalian."

Ya.

Sekali lagi, Arthur Kirkland adalah orang yang bangga akan dirinya. Pragmatis. Materialistis. Tak ada yang ia sesali dalam hidupnya. Tak ada yang ia ratapi dalam takdirnya.

Kebanggaan dan cinta terhadap dirinya sendiri adalah sifat utamanya.

Namun kini, seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan kebangaan dan cinta sebesar rasa bangga dan cinta yang kini dan selamanya, ia rasakan terhadap keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya.

Pada predikatnya sebagai suami.

Dan pada gelarnya sebagai seorang Ayah.

**End**

_**Thank you. So, ****give me a piece of your thought****? :D**_


End file.
